


Hurt Me Once Shame on you but Love me once and happiness for me

by Blue_Siran



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Max's Parents are mentioned, Max's camp family are the best, dadvid, like two lines of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: -Basically an AU where everything is the same except Max doesn't think badly of his parents and instead tries to defend them even though they're shitty people._________________~Sometimes good’s not good enough, You wanted my love~~If you wanted her Then you should’ve just said.~~Instead of hurt me.~





	Hurt Me Once Shame on you but Love me once and happiness for me

The blend of Reds, Oranges and Yellows on the horizon always was quite a breath taking sight for Max. Living in an apartment complex in the middle of a run down and well-known dangerous area wasn't exactly he most natural place in the world. It was rare in this city to find at least one street without a questionable stain on the pavement or a shady deal in a fairly compressed alleyway. The sun was always blocked by the gigantic business buildings and when the stars came out they were never visible as they were at camp. Stupid light pollution.

The calm wasn't something Max was used to, and whenever it was that never meant a good thing. The ten year old was always taught that shutting his mouth was the best, speaking out of turn- no, sharing opinions at all that went against your elders was punishable. So whenever someone asked where he got that bruise from at first he would always blame the rock path in the park that he'd usually sneak out to when his parents forgot about him (which was a more frequent occurrence than one would expect).

Soon small bruises from rocks turned into huge knocks and cuts from the boulders and brambles known as Mom and Dad. His attitude at school changed the excuses from rock paths to fights and even though Max knew he couldn't his own in a confrontation he decided not to argue against it. 'Never talk back to your elders' repeated the same gruff voice he had known his whole life.

Soon he became less of who he used to be and more of this wax figure that stared back at him in the mirror. His parents became less attentive to the good Max gave to them but more violent to the failures that he tried with all his heart to prevent. Teachers became less concerned and more annoyed with this child who wouldn't stop 'acting up'. Kids would become less friendly and more quick to judge. His life became a cycle of the same thing.

Wake up. Find that figure in the mirror. Get dressed. Avoid the beasts that would for sure give him a talking to. Get to school. Avoid everyone. Go to class-Get kicked out of class. Principles office than a call home (or too his parents place of work). Get yelled at on the ride home. Get sent to his room and locked in till his dad got home. Get roughened up and called a coward. Leave through the window and sit in the park. Climb a tree. Watch the moon for a while. Leave. Sleep.

Repeat, Repeat, Repeat.

It was the same thing over and over and over again. There was a static that started to build up in his head, this cycle was starting to make him insane. A change was needed, this hurt so much. The struggle was unreal and he didn't know what to do, the drowning sensation wouldn't leave him.

Pain.

He hid himself away from others.

Tears.

He stopped talking for a full year.

Bruises.

The battles got harder to win, harder to stay on his feet.

Silence.

.

..

...

Silence?

He didn't understand, it was all so confusing. The static replaced with a wall of white and just the tranquil sound of nature. His parents one chance to get rid of him actually felt like..It was good? Was he allowed to feel this way? This wasn't normal right? To want to be away from your parent.

Right?

They were going to hate him?

What were others going to think?

Idiot.

Stupid.

Useless.

Idiot.

Failure.

Why don't you ju-

"Max? you okay Bud?" Asked an all two familiar annoying voice he'd known for the last month and a half.

David.

The red headed man always knew when something was wrong, it may have been a weird instinct he had or it was easy to just see though Max. That second option was doubted since the kid always managed to trick other adults and kids that he thought always caught on to how he truly felt. This man had cared for Max and that was a feeling hat Max hadn't known someone to feel towards him since his grandparents and just a sort while whilst he was a baby, it was weird but in a nice way.

Whenever Max told David about the rock path he just hummed in acknowledgement, pulled out the first aid kit and cleaned the wounds. Whenever Max stated an opinion that he slipped up on, David wouldn't yell or get mad. He encouraged Max to keep on going, especially if it was on an interesting topic that Max liked or found passion in. When Max didn't get along with another camper David would just call home in a desperate attempt to get rid of him, he sat down and discussed how the feelings in the relationship they had with each-other (whether they were friendly with each-other or just had a mutual hatred). Swears were corrected and went unpunished than a slight pout from David asking Max to mind his language. It was nice.

Even with some of the others like Nikki and Neil, they were unique kids for sure. They didn't care about where Max came from or what his story was, they wanted to make new memories and were in it for the adventure (well, maybe not Neil as much). They had stories. They had exploration, and fun, and no adult supervision (most of the time) and all the chaos they could create was acceptable without most consequences mattering.

Than here was Gwen. Sure, many of her degrees were useless but they weren't completely unpractical. They helped a lot with the issues of the other camps and sometimes solved issues that no even the camp knew that hey struggles with. Gwen was like a big sister to Max, one he never got the pleasure of being constantly harassed by. It was all worth it though.

Camp Campbell was a place that saved his, being both mentally and physically. He would never admit that though, not as long as he lived. 

Internally he smiled but on the outside...

"Why wouldn't i be?" Asked Max making it sound as if he wasn't just admiring the older man.

Yep. this was the future he wanted, he wanted his.

This was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This is the first work I've written in a while and so i don't know if it's good.  
> Please leave opinions of what you think if you want to, it helps me out a ton knowing you guys enjoy what i write.  
> Love you guys, <3  
> ~Blue  
> UwU


End file.
